


This very cold night

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Series: I've got a jar of Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, M/M, Other, Podfic Welcome, Singing, anakin and obi-wan singing, clones deserve happiness, hinted rexobi, rex is absolutely NOT crushing on Obi-Wan, singing by the campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: Rex hadn't known that General Kenobi could sing.





	This very cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... a friend of mine gifted me a glass jar full of Star Wars Prompts and they said, quote "I bet you can't write a story for EVERY ONE of these prompts in 2019" and since I like a challenge, I descided that I would actually fulfill every single prompt and post them as collection. This is the first one, just a tiny one, based on the prompts "use a song by a german band" and "singing Obi-Wan". I translated the german song though so it could be understood. Hope you like it!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

It was the first time in a long while they could just sit somewhere and take a moment to breathe and rest, and Rex appreciated it. Normally, he wasn’t too fond of sitting around without actually doing anything, but after this especially long and stressful mission he was grateful for the little bit of peace and quiet they had been granted. He was grateful for being allowed to sit at a crackling bonfire with the his brothers from the 501st, and with the two generals and Commander Tano of course. For once, things seemed to be a tiny bit easier and better than usual.

“It won’t stay like this for long, will it?”, Jesse asked, with just the faintest hint of nervousness in his voice. General Kenobi – no, wait, they were off-duty now that the fights were over, so Rex should be calling him Obi-Wan, the Jedi had told him so – shook his head. “I’m afraid not. We’re at war after all.”

“Yes, but… I actually meant this planet, Sir”, Jesse said. “What if the fights begin again? They could attack us from behind; we’re not exactly in a position to block an attack at the moment…”

“You mean you’re afraid that we’re too defenceless at the moment?”, Ahsoka asked. Jesse nodded.

“Don’t worry about that”, Anakin said. “Obi-Wan and I would sense it before anything could happen, Ahsoka too. As long as at least one of us is focused, nothing’s gonna happen to us.”

Jesse didn’t seem a hundred percent convinced, but his posture relaxed a little.

For a while they all just sat there in comfortable silence. Then, suddenly and right into that silence, there was a soft humming sound. It took Rex a moment to realize that it was Anakin. It was a cheerful tune, one that would have sounded very good when played on a fiddle (not that Rex knew much about fiddles or music in general).

Obi-Wan made a huffed half-laugh sound when his former apprentice started to sing.

“ _Now he’s the one who sings while the lubbers scrub the floor_.”

A bright smile spread on Ahsoka’s face and she sang a kind of echo to her master’s words: “ _Oh my, oh my, oh my._ ”

Anakin grinned. “ _And he’s the one who laughs when the storm begins to roar._ ”

“ _Oh my, oh my, oh my_.”

When Anakin sang the next line, another voice joined in. Obi-Wan. And in contrast to his former apprentice, he actually held and carried the tune of the song. His soft voice with the Corusanti accent fit well with Anakin’s rougher voice though.

“ _When his fiddle starts to play, better hide away_  
_If you don’t wanna die_  
 _He is the one to blame when a mate goes overboard. Oh my, oh my, oh my.”_

Rex found himself sit there with his mouth open, staring and listening. He couldn’t believe this – two generals, two Jedi, singing by the campfire! And one of them being Obi-Wan, who never did something that could be even remotely unfit for his position as general and Jedi master!

“ _He’s the fiddler, he’s the fiddler, he’s the fiddler on the deck_  
_Better take care and be aware, he’s like a cutlass in your back_  
 _He’s the fiddler, he’s the fiddler, he’s the fiddler on the deck_  
 _Better take care, he’s everywhere, he’s like a needle in your neck_

 _He’s the fiddler on this wreck  
I’m the fiddler on the deck_!”

At some point, Ahsoka had joined in completely, so now all three Jedi were singing. Most of the clones started stomping their feet or clapping their hands in the fitting rhythm, and some others even cheered. Rex only sat there, though he did tap his left foot unconsciously. He was, however, way too focused on the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was _singing_ , and singing _well_. It somehow didn’t quite go with his picture of the Jedi Master.

“What song was that, Sir?”, Dogma asked once the Jedi had ended. Anakin shrugged.

“It’s a pirate’s song. I heard it a few times when I was… was a child. Before I became a Padawan.”

“And I learned it from Anakin”, Obi-Wan added. “He used to sing it constantly during the first year or so… at some point the words and tune just got imprinted into my mind.”

“Do… do you know other songs?”, Echo asked. Rex rose an eyebrow at that, but Obi-Wan chuckled.

“A small handful, yes”, he admitted. “I rarely sing nowadays though.”

“Yeah, right”, Anakin said. “You only sing in the kriffing shower and when making breakfast and when you’re tidying up, and…”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s ears reddened. “Alright, maybe I sing a little every now and then.”

“You’re a good singer, Sir”, Kix said. Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you, Kix.”

“Sir”, Fives said. “I think what Kix is trying to do is to carefully get you to sing another song.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Kix, you could just have asked me to do that. I am not always good at taking hints.”

Anakin snorted, which was rewarded by an angry glare from Obi-Wan.

“Would you sing for us, then?”, Kix asked. Obi-Wan smiled, then nodded. “Why not?”

He frowned, clearly thinking about something for a moment. Then, he started singing again, a slower and more melancholy melody this time.

 

_“This night is so cold_

_And the wind is blowing_

_Through our ancient realm,_

_And who leaves tonight_

_Is a poor old fool_

_Or just on their way_

_To a lover who makes the way worthwhile._

_Oooh open up and let me in,_

_The moonshine feels cold on my skin_

_This night is so cold_

_So open up_

_For tomorrow it will be to late._

_My father watches over house and yard_

_My door has got an iron lock_

_And I do not have a key_

_So tonight there leads no way to me_

_Oooh open up and let me in,_

_The moonshine feels cold on my skin_

_This night is so cold_

_So open up_

_For tomorrow it will be to late._

_But the night’s so cold,_

_She finally opens the door_

_And presses a kiss on her lover’s ice-cold skin,_

_This night is so cold_

_But she opened the door and he kisses her_

_Seven times for it_.”

 

When he had ended, there was a pause, silence for a moment. Then, everyone started clapping. Obi-Wan’s face, ears and neck took a dark shade of red.

“It’s nothing special, really”, he said, clearly a bit embarrassed. “Just an old lullaby from my crèche days.”

Rex decided that, lullaby or not, he really wanted Obi-Wan to sing more. Especially if the song was about lovers. Not that Rex knew much about love, of course.

 

* * *

 

Songs used: [Fiddler on the Deck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHla01hiCqc) by Santiano and [Diese Kalte Nacht](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zr8d9sXioj4) by Faun


End file.
